A Kiss Before She Goes
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que ella se fué, pero ahora que regresó, está dispuesta a dejar sus asuntos pendientes resueltos antes de irse... ¿pero qué pasará cuando sepa que el amor de su vida está comprometido? - UA SxM parejas Mal Summary HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni el título _A Kiss Before she Goes_, son de sus respectivos autores (Atsushi-san y My Chemical Romance), lo único mío, es la historia.**

_Ok, esta historia se me ocurrió en un momento de depresión extrema, la cual, para desgracia mía, no supero. Sin más, disfruten el cap._

* * *

**A Kiss Before She Goes**

** Chapter 1**

**Maka POV**

- ¿Segura de querer hacer esto, Maka? – me preguntó mamá mientras me veía fijamente.

- Segura, yo… creo que estoy lista – le dije mientras veía el boleto de avión con destino a Death City.

- De acuerdo, entonces… creo que… esto es un adiós – susurró mientras que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Sabía que ese sería su _adiós_ definitivo.

- Te quiero, mamá – le dije, el solo verla llorar hacía que las lágrimas también amenazaran con salir de mis ojos, pero no podía llorar. No podía dejar a mi mamá con esa última imagen de mí.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, claro, teniendo cuidado de no dañarme – odiaba ser muy delicada –, cuando nos separamos, me besó la frente y acarició mis cabellos rubios idénticos a los de ella.

- Cuídate, y… - sorbió un poco con la nariz – supongo que nos veremos algún día.

- Falta mucho para que venga por ti – le sonreí.

Mamá me regresó la sonrisa, pero esta no llegó hasta sus ojos.

Agarré mis maletas y me encamine hacia la puerta por la que saldría mi avión. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente contra el pecho y los nervios inundaban mi cuerpo.

¿Hacía cuantos años que me había ido de Death City? Muchos, tres para ser exactos. Tenía quince años cuando me despedí de mis amigos y tomé el avión para venir a Japón, para vivir de nuevo con mi madre.

Antes de irme había logrado cumplir con mis promesas, transformé a Soul en Death Scythe y me gradué con honores del Shibusen.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que me iba con una carga menos, eso no evitó que me doliera la despedida. Extrañaría a todos mis amigos… sobre todo a Soul. La única persona que había logrado amar con toda mi alma.

Pero, ¡oh, cruel destino! Él no me correspondía. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Simple, antes de irme, me dijo que ya tenía novia. Me fui antes de lograr conocerla, no quería llorar en el avión. Bueno… ahora que regresaba tendría que afrontar la dura realidad.

La persona que amaba ya nunca podría corresponderme.

¿Qué por que regresaba a Death City si la única cosa que me hacia feliz también me destrozaba por dentro? Simple y sencillo, tenía… _ciertos_ asuntos pendientes que cumplir antes de _irme._

Y uno de ellos era decirle a Soul que lo amaba…

… cosa que, me daba gran pavor. ¡¿Cómo se supone que le dices a alguien _"te quiero"_ cuándo sabes que no te va a corresponder?!

Si que era toda una masoquista.

Me relajé en mi asiento una vez que subí al avión. Me puse mis audífonos y encendí mi I pod, dejé que la música de Yiruma resonara en mis oídos, y en pocos segundos, me quedé totalmente dormida…

… Desperté cuando una azafata me indicó que ya era momento del aterrizaje. Suspiré mientras me acomodaba e intentaba frenar los latidos de mi loco corazón. Nunca me había puesto así de nerviosa, es más, ni lo entendía.

No vería a Soul hasta mañana, ¿es que acaso me emocionaba regresar a mi viejo hogar?

El avión aterrizó, y todos comenzamos a bajar. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por el aeropuerto, ¡si que había cambiado mucho!

No caminé más de 15 minutos, hasta que de pronto escuché una voz _muy masculina_ gritar desde lo lejos.

- ¡¡HEY, MAKA, AQUÍ!!

Volteé a ver a la persona que me había llamado.

Era un chico alto, demasiado diría yo. Usaba una playera de manga corta ajustada color blanco, un pantalón negro holgado y una bufanda negra. Su cabello era de un curioso color azul, y sus ojos eran verdes, pero no iguales a los míos. Iba acompañado de una chica un poco más baja que él, de cabello negro, largo y suelto. Tenía bonito cuerpo y usaba una playera de tirantes blanca, al igual que un pantalón pesquero y bufanda negra.

Sonreí ampliamente.

- ¡Tsubaki, Black Star! – grité emocionada mientras corría hacía ellos.

Ambos me recibieron en un fuerte abrazo – el cual, fingí que no me había lastimado –.

- ¡Tiempo sin vernos! – les dije feliz.

- Tres años para ser exactos, ¡si que has cambiado mucho, Maka-chan! – me dijo Tsubaki sonriente.

- Es verdad, ya dejaste de ser la plana-ratón de biblioteca de antes – me dijo Black Star.

- ¡¡MAKA-CHOP!! – grité mientras le pegaba con uno de mis libros en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!, vale, casi no has cambiado en nada – se quejó.

- Eh… ¿chicos? ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a dejar las maletas en nuestro departamento?

- ¿En verdad me van a dar hospedaje? – les pregunté sorprendida.

- Claro, después de que te fuiste, Soul se mudó de departamento y Blair se fue a vivir con tu papá…

- ¡¡Así que siéntete dichosa por vivir con un Dios supremo como yo!!

- Se los agradezco mucho – les dije.

- Descuida – me dijo Tsubaki mientras me ayudaba con una de mis maletas.

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta el departamento de los dos, me sorprendí al ver que ya tenían una habitación preparada para mí. Creo que hice bien al decirle a Tsubaki que regresaba a Death City.

Tsubaki comenzó a ayudarme con mis maletas, mientras que Black Star ponía los platos en la mesa – muy a su pesar –. Después de acomodar toda mi ropa, ayude a preparar la cena junto con Tsubaki, hicimos unos onigiris y un poco de ramen. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, nos sentamos a comer.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – dijimos los tres a coro, para luego comenzar a comer.

La cena pasó muy rápido a mi parecer, entre broma y broma que nos decíamos. Black Star estuvo a punto de ahogarse por comer muy rápido los onigiris, y después de que Tsubaki le diera un poco de agua y palmaditas en la espalda, logro sobrevivir.

- ¡¡Estos onigiris están celosos de mi gran presencia, por eso intentan matarme, pero no, nada vencerá al gran Black Star!!

- Sí, claro – murmuré mientras rodaba los ojos.

El timbre sonó, indicándonos que había visitas.

- ¡Yo voy! – dijo Tsubaki mientras se paraba de su lugar y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Hey Maka… - susurró Black Star, yo lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tsubaki ya… te lo dijo?

- ¿Decirme qué? – pregunté confundida.

- Bueno… sobre Soul y su novia, la tal Nina.

- ¿Qué pasa entre ellos?

- Verás…

Sin embargo, ya no pudo terminar, porque de pronto, alguien me cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Una risa infantil llenó el lugar, la cual reconocí al instante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Patty!

La luz regresó a mis ojos cuando ella retiró la mano. Mire fijamente a los recién llegados. Kid era más alto todavía, sus tres líneas se habían unido hace tiempo, por lo que ahora era perfectamente simétrico. Liz se había hecho rayos en el cabello, el cual lo seguía teniendo igual de largo, traía puesto un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul cielo. Patty, en cambio, traía su cabello más largo, casi igual a su hermana, su rostro seguía teniendo esa pinta infantil, pero se veía más madura, su ropa era una simple falda azul cielo y una blusa blanca.

Les sonreí ampliamente, gesto que ellos me regresaron.

- Tiempo sin vernos, Maka – me dijo Kid sonriente, su voz se escuchaba más madura.

- ¡Es verdad, mira cuanto has cambiado! – me dijo Liz sonriente, mientras que señalaba con orgullo mi conjunto. Una camisa estilo oriental rosa con decoraciones de cerezos y una mini falda de mezclilla.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario.

- Oh, vamos Liz, no he cambiado nada – murmuré quedamente.

_Bueno, si cambié en algo…_

- Sí, como tú digas – murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos y Patty reía quedamente.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esta reunión? – pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me acercaba a ellos para abrazarlos.

- Mi padre nos dijo que regresarías, así que le pregunté donde te quedarías y me dijo que con Tsubaki y el descerebrado – me dijo Kid sonriente.

Todos volteamos a ver a Black Star, quien no había escuchado para nada el insulto y se encontraba feliz de la vida viendo a una mosca pasar por encima de su cabeza. Lo miramos con pena. Podía haber crecido y cambiado físicamente en estos tres años… pero seguía siendo un idiota de primera.

- Por cierto, ¿y Chrona? – pregunté al notar la ausencia de mi amiga extremadamente tímida de cabello rosa.

Pude notar como Kid se sonrojaba ligeramente, mientras que Patty y Liz reían quedamente. Los miré confundida.

- Ella está en una misión ahora, regresará hasta pasado mañana – me dijo él un tanto nervioso.

- ¡Sí, llegará a tiempo para la boda de Soul-kun! – gritó Patty alegre, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver con una mirada asesina.

Yo, en cambio, la miré atónita.

- ¿Q-qué…? – susurré con un hilo de voz.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La _boda_ de Soul? Pero… ¿cuándo, cómo… quién…?

Sentí como algo se desquebrajaba en mi interior, y pronto, sentí frío. _Demasiado_ frío. Tuve el impulso de abrazarme a mí misma, como si eso evitara que mi cuerpo o mi alma se partieran en dos. Miré a los demás, tratando de encontrar en sus rostros el mínimo rastro de negación. Esto tenía que ser broma… ¿verdad…?

Ninguno de ellos parecía querer contradecir las palabras de Patty.

- Eso era lo que trataba de decirte – me dijo Black Star, repentinamente serio –. ¿Recuerdas a Nina, la novia de Soul? Bien, desde hace medio año que es su prometida. Se casan en una semana – susurró.

Todo parecía dar vueltas. Bajé la mirada, tratando de que ninguno de ellos viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis párpados. Un nudo se creó en mi garganta, haciendo que tomara una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de que este desapareciera.

- Oh… ya veo… - murmuré con una sonrisa fingida, últimamente me salían con mucha naturalidad.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, como si se hubiesen esperado que mi reacción fuese otra.

- Me alegro por ellos – respondí con voz muy queda, incluso yo tuve problemas para escucharme –, ya era hora de que Soul se lo pidiera.

Un extraño silencio inundó la habitación. Después de un rato de estar así, Kid y las demás se retiraron con la excusa de tener una misión mañana por la mañana. Cuando se fueron, traté de ayudar a Tsubaki y a Black Star con la limpieza del comedor, sin embargo, ellos me lo impidieron.

- Debes de estar muy cansada, lo mejor es que descanses un poco – me dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Asentí, de manera mecánica, para luego encaminarme hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, para luego dejarme caer sobre el futón. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y me ovillé, abrazando mis piernas para tratar de sentir que mi cuerpo aún seguía unido. Que aún estaba con vida.

¿Cómo no lo pude advertir antes? Era obvio que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría, y se suponía que yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca podría estar junto a Soul, por más que lo deseara… pero entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto?

¿Por qué sentía que este dolor me carcomía por dentro, destrozando poco a poco los fragmentos que quedaban de mi rota alma?

Sentí un par de lágrimas escurrir por mi rostro, y pronto se le unieron muchas más. Me encontré llorando, gimiendo quedamente contra la almohada por culpa del dolor. Maldije mi debilidad, y el hecho de que mi cuerpo y mi corazón fuesen muy débiles en estos momentos…

No supe si Black Star y Tsubaki me escuchaban desde la cocina, y poco me importó. En estos momentos de mi corta vida, tenía todo el derecho de desahogarme… ya que pronto no podría hacerlo. Tendría que irme muy lejos cuando arreglara mis cosas pendientes.

Poco a poco caí dormida. Mi cuerpo me exigía un poco de descanso, y no fui capaz de negárselo por mucho tiempo, se lo merecía.

Lo único que recuerdo, es que antes de dejarme envolver por aquella acogedora oscuridad, es que escuché a alguien murmurar un nombre a lo lejos, pero a la vez, muy cercano…

- Soul…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Lo sé, cortito, pero es todo para lo que me da._

_Desde cuándo que quería publicar este fic, y al fin pude conseguir el tiempo para hacerlo. Juro, de verdad, juro que no tardaré con la actualización de los demás fics, tal vez para el viernes ya haya actualizado uno o dos. Este se tardará un poquito más, pido paciencia. Sin más, espero y les haya gustado el fic, un review me daría muchos ánimos xD_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok, Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni el título _A Kiss Before she Goes_, son de sus respectivos autores (Atsushi-san y My Chemical Romance), lo único mío, es la historia.**

_¡Segundo cap!_

* * *

**A Kiss Before She Goes**

**Chapter 2**

**Maka POV**

No desperté hasta que los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y dieron de lleno en mi cara.

Giré sobre el futón, sólo para encontrarme con una pequeña notita a un lado de mí. Reconocí la letra casi al instante, era la de Tsubaki.

_"Maka, fuimos al Shibusen. Regresaremos hasta las tres. Hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador. Soul vino a verte ayer pero estabas dormida, me pidió de favor que le hablaras, su número está en la mesita del teléfono._

_Descansa un poco más, ¿vale?_

_Atte. Tsubaki"_

No pude evitar soltar una risita al ver que Black Star también había firmado en una esquina de la hoja. Releí el mensaje un par de veces más, sobre todo una línea que llamó mucho mi atención.

_"Soul vino a verte ayer pero estabas dormida, me pidió de favor que le hablaras"_

¿Soul quería hablar conmigo? ¿Para qué…?

Un extraño dolor surgió en mi pecho tan pronto recordé la noticia de la que me había enterado ayer por la noche. Una parte de mi se negaba a hacer lo que me pedía Tsubaki, tal vez fuese mi orgullo o mi dignidad, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí, la más masoquista de todas, quería hablarle.

Extrañaba mucho su voz, su risa burlona… casi tanto como extrañaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su aroma…

_Deja de hacerte daño._

Suspiré mientras salía de mi cama – si es que se le podía llamar cama a un futón viejo y un par de mantas –, para luego sacar un poco de ropa de mi maleta y me encaminaba al baño.

Dejé que la bañera se llenara un poco con agua caliente mientras que yo me quitaba la ropa. Observé, en el espejo que se encontraba junto al lavabo, un par de moretones en mis brazos, justo donde Tsubaki y Black Star me habían abrazado en el aeropuerto. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan delicada…?

_Desde "aquel" día, ¿lo recuerdas?_ Murmuró una voz en mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, desviando la mirada del espejo y de mi reflejo.

Me metí lentamente a la tina, dejando que mis músculos se relajaran casi por completo. El viaje en avión me había dejado más adolorida de lo que pensaba. Bostecé y sumergí medio rostro, divirtiéndome como niña de tres años con las burbujas que producía al sacar agua por la boca. Paré de hacerlo después de un rato, para luego sumergirme completamente en el agua.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de mis últimos años en Death City. La pelea contra el Kishin, la captura del alma de la bruja, la transformación de Soul en Death Scythe, la noticia de que él ya tenía novia… mi patética huida de la realidad…

Dejé escapar todo el aire que guardaba en mi boca, el cual se elevó en el agua como pequeñas burbujas irregulares. Saqué mi cabeza de esta, para luego salir por completo de la tina. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahora? Volvía a huir. Me negaba a hablarle a Soul, pero… ¿por qué? Simple, porque tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentar a la realidad, miedo de saber que él ya no me pertenecería…

Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca y salí del baño, para luego encaminarme a mi nueva habitación y comenzar a vestirme lentamente. Una vez que termine, salí en dirección hacia la sala. Allí, justo a un lado del sofá, había una pequeña mesita con un teléfono inalámbrico, el cual tenía a un lado un pequeño papelito doblado. Caminé hasta el, para luego agarrar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar lentamente cada uno de los números, arrepintiéndome conforme llegaba al último.

Escuché como la línea marcaba el típico _"pip"_, esperando a que descolgaran del otro lado. Apenas había escuchado el tercero, cuando mi pulgar se acercó al botón de 'cancelar'.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese oprimirlo, una voz sonó desde el otro lado.

- _¿Hola?_

Mi corazón se paró al reconocer el tono de voz. Este sonaba aún más profundo desde la última vez que lo había escuchado.

- …

- _¿Hola?_ – Repitió la voz, para luego suspirar de manera un tanto ansiosa – _¿Maka? ¿Eres… tú?_

- … Hola… Soul…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

… Sí hace unos días alguien me hubiese dicho que hoy me encontraría en el parque de Death City esperando a mi amor no correspondido, no le hubiese creído. Pero heme aquí, sentada en una banca frente a la enorme fuente que se encontraba en el centro, rodeada por unos niños que reían mientras que se lanzaban un poco de agua con las manos. Sonreí casi de forma inconsciente, para luego llevarme una mano a mi vientre. Los niños… eso sería un lujo que no me podría dar…

- ¿Maka?

Volteé a ver a la persona que me había llamado. Parpadeé varias veces, perpleja, tratando de reconocer al chico que se encontraba frente a mí. Era alto, demasiado quizás; su tez seguía siendo un poco morena, y sus ojos eran igual de rojos como yo los recordaba. Su cabello aún era blanco, pero ya no estaba peinado de aquella forma tan rebelde a la que yo recordaba, ahora estaban ligeramente peinados hacia abajo. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras, y por un instante, creí que estaba viendo a su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando él me sonrió, supe que era el mismo chico que años atrás, había sido mi leal compañero de batallas.

No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

- Soul… - murmuré, mientras que me paraba de mi lugar.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con pasos un poco nerviosos. Me miró sorprendido de pies a cabeza, haciendo que yo me sintiera un poco cohibida y bajara mi cabeza, solo para que él no pudiese notar el sonrojo que había en mis mejillas. Escuché como silbaba quedamente para después reírse quedamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté un tanto molesta. Sabía que no era una buena manera de saludarse después de mucho tiempo sin vernos… pero a pesar de que él había cambiado físicamente, algo me decía que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

- Nada – susurró divertido, para después sonreírme –. Es que simplemente has cambiado.

Volteé a verme, recordando lo que había pasado ayer con la visita de Liz y los demás. Esta vez traía un simple vestido de tirantes blanco con un suéter azul encima, y mi cabello lo había dejado suelto. Tardé en darme cuenta que él no se refería a mi ropa, sino a _otras_ cosas.

- Si serás pervertido… - respondí mientras que me sonrojaba.

- Hey, hey, tu sacaste conclusiones rápidamente. Yo no me refería a tu cuerpo… aunque bueno, eh de admitir que ya no estás nada plana… - murmuró mientras que se llevaba una mano a su barbilla y me miraba fijamente.

Milagrosamente, logró esquivar el libro que le lancé.

- Y bien, cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto? – me preguntó mientras que nos sentábamos en la banca.

- Pues… eh estado trabajando para el Shibusen de Tokio durante un tiempo, eh incluso terminé mi libro de poemas que tanto había querido escribir – murmuré.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y cuando piensas publicarlo?

- No lo haré…

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Porque… no eh encontrado un buen editor ni nada de eso… - mentí.

Soul me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver que yo no le decía nada más dejó de insistir. Si había alguien en todo el mundo que sabía cuando mentía, era él, sin embargo, nunca trataba de desmentirme ni nada de eso. Respetaba mi intimidad, aunque muy en el fondo yo quisiera que él siguiese preguntando para decirle de una vez por todas el secreto que corroía mi alma…

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? – pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bien… últimamente eh tenido misión tras misión, a veces con un Técnico que me maneje, aunque es muy rara la ocasión en la que voy acompañado…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es muy arriesgado! – le dije molesta.

- Oh, vamos Maka, ya no soy un crío, sé cuidarme perfectamente –me dijo mientras que me sonreía.

- Pero aún así eso no deja de ser peligroso – murmuré mientras que me cruzaba de brazos.

Guardamos silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la fresca brisa mañanera que recorría cada rincón de Death City. Miré al sol que reía desde lo más alto del cielo, haciendo que me sintiera como si nunca me hubiese ido de la ciudad…

Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a Soul, me di cuenta que eso no era más que una simple ilusión. Sí me había ido, y lo peor de todo, es que muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal en mi ausencia. Y yo no debía de interferir en estos cambios, porque al final, una vez que me vuelva a ir, todo seguirá como si yo nunca hubiese regresado aquí…

Miré fijamente a mi acompañante, perdiéndome en sus intensos ojos rojos que miraban hacia el frente, fijos en unos niños que corrían de un lado a otro con un papalote en la mano. Tragué saliva, totalmente nerviosa. Si no quería interferir, debía de decirlo ahora. Tenía que decirle cuanto lo amaba de una vez, para luego poder irme antes de que él me rechazara. Al menos… mi alma estaría en paz si lograba confesarle la verdad…

- ¿Soul…? – susurré tímidamente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó el preocupado, mientras que volteaba a verme.

- Y-yo… debo de d-decirte algo… - susurré.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Y-yo… yo t-te… yo te a…

Pero no pude terminar, un grito un tanto chillón nos llamó la atención a los dos.

Una chica pelirroja se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros, para después lanzársele a Soul, quien a atrapó al vuelo en un abrazo. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color lila y tenía un par de pecas esparcidas por todo el rostro. Era realmente hermosa, y su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor desarrollado que el mío.

Ella le dio un beso a Soul en los labios, quien lo correspondió sin reclamo alguno. Aparté la vista antes de que comenzara a llorar allí mismo. Bien, ahora sabía quién era la afortunada que compartiría el resto de su vida junto a Soul. Mordí mi labio, tratando de reprimir el escozor de mis ojos.

- Maka, ella es Nina, mi prometida – me dijo Soul sonriente, mientras que la tal Nina se separaba de él y me miraba de pies a cabeza.

¿Fue una sonrisa falsa lo que vi en su rostro?

- Encantada de conocerte Maka, Soul habla mucho de ti – me dijo mientras que me tenía la mano.

- El gusto es mío – murmuré quedamente, para luego estrecharle la mano –. Así que tu prometida, ¿eh?, Black Star y Tsubaki no me lo habían dicho – mentí.

- ¿De verdad? Oh, bueno, nos casamos en una semana – me dijo alegre.

- Me alegro por ustedes – sonreí. _Deja de mentir_ me recriminó mi conciencia –. Bueno, ya tengo que irme, quedé con mi papá de pasar el rato… - murmuré mientras que agarraba mi bolso que se encontraba en la banca.

- Espera, Maka-san – dijo Nina, sujetándome del brazo derecho y deteniéndome –, queríamos pedirte un favor.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntamos Soul y yo confundidos, él más que yo.

- Sí, _queríamos_ – le dijo ella a su prometido con la ceja alzaba, para luego mirarme sonriente –. Veras, falta una dama de honor, y como no encontramos a nadie que quiera serlo… ¿podrías serlo tú?

Me quedé pasmada ante esa petición. ¡¿Acaso quería echarme soga al cuello?!

- Y-yo… k – balbuceé –, n-no s-sé… no sé si pueda…

- ¿Te volverás a ir? – me preguntó Soul preocupado. Noté como Nina lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Bajé la vista, tratando de que él no pudiese ver mis ojos. Si adivinaba lo que me pasaba… si descubría mi secreto…

- Sí… pero será después de un tiempo – mentí a medias –. C-creo… creo que si… de acuerdo, acepto – susurré.

Nina dio un gritito de alegría, mientras que daba palmaditas y saltitos en su lugar.

- ¡No sabes la buena noticia que nos acabas de dar, Maka! Bien, ¿qué te parece si luego nos reunimos para ver lo del vestido y todo eso? – me preguntó sonriente mientras que me sujetaba de las manos.

- Humm… claro – murmuré –, pero será en otra ocasión, tengo que irme ya. Su… supongo que nos vemos luego – dije, volteando a ver a Soul.

- Eh… sí, nos vemos – dijo, un tanto sorprendido por mi comportamiento.

Les sonreí, para luego irme prácticamente corriendo del lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir soportando este dolor…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… ¿cómo pudiste aceptarlo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡Estúpida…!!_

Me repetía lo mismo hasta que logré llegar a la casa de Tsubaki y Black Star. Ellos aún no llegaban, por lo que pude romper en llanto con total libertad de que nadie me preguntase lo que me pasaba. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?! ¡Nunca debí de haber aceptado esa propuesta! Me estaba condenando a mí misma al sufrimiento.

Me recargué en la pared de mi habitación, sin embargo mis piernas pronto se rebelaron y caí de sentón. No me importó el dolor que eso conllevó, simplemente me limité a encoger mis piernas y abrazarlas, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba mi rostro entre estas y lloraba con más fuerza.

Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, sabía que tarde o temprano me enfrentaría a la realidad. Y sin embargo, dolía… dolía demasiado como para tratar de ignorarlo. Sentí mi corazón romperse en pedazos, sentí como mi alma se desvanecía lentamente…

Él no me amaba, y eso ya lo sabía, pero esto era inevitable. Cómo bien se decía, el amor es lo único que puede llegar a destruir sin siquiera proponérselo…

- ¿Maka, estás aquí? – preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sequé rápidamente mis lágrimas, para luego respirar profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmarme.

- ¡Sí, salgo enseguida! – respondí, mientras que me levantaba de mi lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando traté de limpiarme la nariz, noté un líquido caliente saliendo de esta. Me paralicé en cuanto lo sentí. Era sangre.

_Oh… no ahora…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Fin del segundo cap xD_

_Sí, ya sé que son cortos, pero así lo serán todos. Lamento no poder hacerlos muy largos D: Hablando de eso, este fic también será corto, no tendrá muchos caps (a lo mucho serán 10 u 11) ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me animaron mucho xD espero y les haya gustado este cap, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
